Daughter of Oak
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: When a strange Pokemon visits Lorelei, her world tips and turns. In a bid for a normal kind of journey, she leaves one of her closest friends behind at her father's lab to venture on to the Johto region with some familiar faces but is also finding it difficult to escape the thing she ran from
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Give it a chance, I have loved putting it together, enjoy!

**Part 01** **– many years ago**

Lorelei Whitney Oak had been sleeping in her bed, until a bright light woke her up. She had her Eevee, Pidgeotto, Metapod, Horsea and Raichu in their pokeballs on the bedside table, Eevee was a special present that her father, Professor Oak had given to her earlier that year. But back to the bright light, she opened her eyes and saw a Pokemon floating in her room. The window was wide open and letting the cold air in.

"Hey there." Lorelei said. The Pokemon mewed at her. "My name's Lorelei." It echoed the same noise as she got out of bed. It danced around her. "Do you want to be my friend?" She asked. "I've got a spare pokeball in her somewhere." She realised the she had some pokefood in a dish on the floor. Lorelei pushed it towards the strange mewing pokemon. It picked up a little piece of the food in its hand. Hhwom. The food was gone and the pokemon nuzzled Lorelei's cheek. "He-he-eye. I like you too." Lorelei noticed a pokeball in her lap. "Did you put that there?" She asked.

"Mew, mewww." The pokemon danced around in a cheerful mood.

"Okay, if you're sure. Pokeball!" She threw the pokeball into the air and it hit the strange pokemon. Lorelei watched in anticipation as the pokeball blinked a red light. "Welcome to my family. Now to see what your name is?" Lorelei held up her pokedex to the pokeball and it blinked into action.

"Mew, a psychic type legendary pokemon. An intelligent, curious and playful pokemon with the ability to survive in many environments."

"Mew, a legendary pokemon, that cannot be." Lorelei murmured to herself.

**Two years ago**

"Morning Mew." Lorelei beamed at the pokemon that darted amongst the rafters of the lab. She was waiting on her father to return from a business trip. She heard the door open. "Hi Dad. I was just. OH!" She exclaimed as she saw three people walk in beside her father, Professor Oak. One of them she recognised from when she was a child. "Ash!" She hugged her childhood friend. "How have you been?"

"Lorelei, I'm doing well." Ash replied.

"Mew." The three people looked up and saw Mew hiding behind one of the rafters.

"Is that the pokemon that I think it is?" Ash asked.

"No." Lorelei snapped. "No, it's not."

"Now, now Lorelei. There's no need to be snappy." Her father frowned at her, folding his arms.

"But Dad, people aren't meant to know about him." Lorelei said climbing a ladder behind the machines that had been put there when Mew stayed in the rafters. Lorelei tiptoed along the rafter. "Come on. Back in the pokeball now." Mew swiped at the pokeball which bounced back into Lorelei's hand. "Hey!" Lorelei yelped, stumbling back, losing her footing. She halted in mid-air and was lowered to the ground.

"Mew!" Mew came down beside Lorelei.

"Yeah, thanks Mew." Lorelei straightened herself out. "You can't tell people about Mew."

"But we've seen this Mew." The girl said peering around Ash.

"This one, this exact Mew? That would explain the times where he disappeared." Lorelei remembered a time where Mew had disappeared for an extended period.

"Yes, exactly. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Misty."

"And I'm Brock, pleased to meet you Lorelei." Brock added.

"I remember battling you all those years ago." Lorelei smiled. "I used Eevee and Caterpie when I battled you Brock. I used a Horsea and Pidgeotto and Eevee when I battle Misty. I only used Mew when I battled Giovanni and he pestered me for years and years to give him Mew but I refused, it was only then that I had to involve Officer Jenny and have kept Mew out of hiding all this time."

"That seems like a lot for you to have to go through on your own Lorelei." Brock said, feeling a little sorry for what Lorelei had to go through.

"It can't have been easy to do on your own. I don't know if I could have, he seems to have an obsession with my Pikachu." Ash added trying to relate to how Lorelei was feeling.

"Pika-chu." Pikachu leapt up into Lorelei's arms.

"Hello there, I remember you. You were quite a nuisance back then weren't you, and then Ash decided to pitch up late and you were left to him, but I hear you make quite the team."

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu squealed bouncing back to Ash's shoulder, Mew danced around the three that stood before Lorelei.

"So Dad, what have you got for me?"

"Well, I was wondering whether you would be interested in travelling with these guys to the Johto league. Whilst Tracy does some work with me." Professor Oak smiled at the preposition he was offering his daughter.

"What about Snorlax, Kingler, the Tauros, Nidoran and Muk?" Lorelei asked. Lorelei had looked after most of the pokemon that Ash had caught over the time he had been going through this region after she had defeated the elite four. But defeating them wouldn't have been possible without help from her pokemon, Mew, Eevee, Growlithe, Butterfree, Pidgeot and Raichu. And it was a challenge for the much smaller pokemon. Without Mew it wouldn't have been possible. "And my other pokemon?"

Lorelei stepped outside to see her pink Butterfree flying around near the pond. Growlithe sleeping on a rock. Pidgeot soaring overhead. Raichu dashing about the trees. Horsea splashing water about as Lapras watched them. Kangaskhan was being tended to by Chansey and Ponyta was running with the Ash's Tauros.

"Eevee." Eevee chimed at Lorelei as she sat on a bench outside.

"They can stay here and you can transfer them to the Johto region." Oak sat down beside her as the other four investigated the other pokemon.

"But I have worked so hard with them." Lorelei said. "Dad. Will you look after Mew for me? Not in his pokeball but around the lab, he likes it there."

"Of course I will. But look at you, filling up your pokedex like you wouldn't believe it. And I forgot to give you this for your birthday that I missed." Professor Oak placed a pokeball in her hands.

"What's this?" Lorelei asked.

"A little something I asked Professor Elm to look out for this special Pokemon."

"Really?" Lorelei pressed the button releasing a new pokemon the group hadn't seen yet.

"Castform, Castform!" Lorelei lit up as she saw a silver Castform sitting on her lap.

"Wow." Lorelei mumbled. "You remembered how much I wanted one of these since I heard about them. What do you think I should do about going to the Johto?"

"Well, I would have asked your cousin Gary to go with you to the Johto league."

"I don't need a babysitter Dad." Lorelei snapped putting Castform down on the floor to waddle away and taking Eevee in her arms. Eevee then climbed up onto her shoulders.

"I know you don't Lorelei, I thought you might like the company. And Ash, Misty and Brock were going so I thought it would be nice for you all."

"Okay Dad, I don't think I can really say no after you've given me Castform."

"It's not bribery Lorelei." Oak joked, knowing exactly what his daughter was thinking. Standing up, Lorelei threw her arms around her father, squeezing him tightly. "Now, now. You'll be in safe hands. Ash and the others are bright and capable individuals. I trust that you will do me proud."

"Dad." Lorelei pulled away and she wiped the tears building up on her eyes. "I will. Okay, Eevee, Castform, Growlithe, Horsea, Pidgeot and Chansey, return!" She tossed the six pokeballs in the air and the six pokemon returned to their pokeballs. The other pokemon that belonged to Lorelei walked over to her. "Oh you guys, I'm going to be back before you know it." She said goodbye to all of them and went inside to see Mew darting about once more. "Mew, Mew! Come here." She extended her arms out to Mew who swooped down beside Lorelei. "I'm going away for a while now and I know that you are going to miss me but I need you to be careful and look after me Dad, okay? Don't look upset, I'll be right here." Lorelei gently poked Mew's head and chest, Mew looked down and shook her head. "In your heart and in your memories." Lorelei hugged Mew gently. "I'll miss you."

"Are you ready to go Lorelei?" Brock asked. "I know it's not easy at first but you'll see them all again." Brock squeezed her shoulders. "I am amazed at how strong your relationship with each pokemon is. I've only seen that in few cases, but every single one of your pokemon have been cared for considerably. It's incredible."

"Thank you Brock, but you don't have to be so nice." Lorelei smiled.

"Well we best get off to the Johto region. Are you with me?" Ash gave Lorelei a thumbs up.

"Of course, just show me the way." Lorelei fastened her pokeballs to her belt and picked up her sash bag. "Let's go to the Johto region!" She leapt over the wall outside the lab. "Bye Dad!" Lorelei called out over her shoulder.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Lorelei is a really interesting character to write about, especially when she's got a cousin like Gary and a father like Professor Oak. But onwards and upwards, let's get this journey going. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Oh, I'm really excited now :D Lorelei is on her way to the Johto region

**Part 02**

Lorelei pulled up her denim shorts, put on a purple vest top and tied a tartan shirt just under her shirt. And then slipped on her blue baseball shoes which came up her lower leg. Mew was busy dancing about her room.

"It's okay Mew, I'll be just fine. Besides, I have Eevee, Chansey, Growlithe and Castform with me anyway."

"Lorelei, Ash is here now." Her father, Professor Oak called out up the stairs. Lorelei grabbed a rucksack where the strap cut diagonally across her body and picked up four of her pokeballs. "Lorelei!" The pokemon professor called out. Lorelei ran down the stairs, tying her hair to two looped bunchies, with a swept side fringe. "Ah look at you, you're not the daughter I held in my arms the day you were born."

"Oh, aw Dad." Lorelei winced in embarrassment.

"Take no notice Lorelei, my mum's exactly the same." Ash smiled as Lorelei joined him, Misty and Brock. "Now come on, let's go to the Joh-to!" Ash and Lorelei ran away down towards the port. It was a long boat ride to the first town of the Johto league. "Oh boy, the Johto league! We are here, we are here." Lorelei watched as Ash sprinted down the ramp and onto the pier of the Johto league.

"Is he always this excitable?" Lorelei asked looking at Misty and Brock.

"Oh, it's nothing you can't get used to." Misty said, holding Togepi as she followed after Ash.

"Come on Lorelei." Brock smiled, walking ahead of Lorelei, but she froze to the spot, unable to move from the top of the ramp. "Lorelei?" Brock smiled, turning back to Lorelei. "You alright?"

"Erm, no. It's nothing, I've just never been anywhere outside of the Kanto region. I never expected to even make it here in the first place. Never." Lorelei sighed, looking a little bewildered. Shaking her head she slowly felt a shiver down her back. "Right, come on, let's go." Lorelei quickly stepped down the ramp behind Brock. "So where to guys?"

"First, we need to get through this forest and onto NewBark Town, that's what this map says." Misty pointed at a small house on a notice board and the others smiled.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ash asked, running off towards the forest, followed by Lorelei. Misty and Brock were left to tag along behind them. The group of four walked through the forest, suddenly Ash leapt forwards. "What is that?" They peered through the trees, edging closer and noticing a light blue purple creature with two streamers standing across the pool.

"Wow." Lorelei whispered but almost instantly it ran away.

"Nice going there Lorelei." Brock jokily smirked.

Lorelei was unbelievably excited as they continued towards NewBark Town, she was going to win this league just like the last region! When they reached the town, they were met by Professor Elm carrying a tiny Cyndaquil.

"You must be Lorelei. Hello there, I am Professor Elm."

"Please to meet you. Wow, is that a Cyndaquil?" Lorelei tickled the Cyndaquil's chin and it chirped away. "Hey, it's nice to meet you too Cyndaquil."

"Meet your first pokemon of the Johto league Lorelei."

"Oh cool. Wow." Lorelei picked up Cyndaquil and held him in her arms.

"Congratulations Lorelei, I have to say I'm quite jealous." Ash smiled. "I can't believe that you have gotten your first pokemon from the Johto league, before me!"

"You'll get one before you know it Ash. Come on, let's get to the poke centre." Lorelei smiled. "Cyndaquil return." She shoved a poke ball in her bag and carried on the road towards the poke centre. "Welcome to my pokemon team Cyndaquil." Lorelei whispered. But when the four of them got to the pokemon centre, it was empty.

"Nurse joy, hello." Ash called out.

"There's no Chansey anywhere." Lorelei said poking her head out over the counter. "This is weird."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Misty tried reassured to the others.

"I'll stay here. You guys go and check out the rest of the town." Lorelei suggested.

"You sure Lorelei?" Brock asked, turning back from following the others.

"Sure am. Go on, they'll be gone before you know it." Lorelei smiled, watching him run after Misty and Ash, calling after them. "Hello?" Lorelei called out. "Come on Chansey, let's help out. Come on out." Chansey appeared beside Lorelei.

"Chansey!" The pink pokemon squeaked. Lorelei lifted up the flat and held it up for Chansey to slip behind the counter with her.

"Hey there, I need you to heal my pokemon please." Lorelei turned to see a teary eyed little girl. The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at Lorelei. "Hey, you're not nurse Joy." She exclaimed.

"I'm her replacement. Hand me your poke balls and I'll see what I can do. You look like you've just had a nasty battle, what happened?" Lorelei asked gently resting her arms on the counter as the girl fished out her three pokeballs.

"I was fighting a bug catcher when he defeated all my pokemon."

"Which pokemon have you got kid?" Lorelei asked putting the poke balls in the healing station.

"I've got a Ledyba, Sentret and Croconaw."

"Well I'm new to the Johto but they sound like fantastic pokemon to start with."

"They are. What pokemon do you have?" The girl looked at Lorelei with big eyes.

"Well, with me, I've got an Eevee, Chansey, Growlithe, Castform and Cyndaquil."

"You haven't even got a Quilava? Wow, you really are new around here." The girl laughed.

"Well that's your pokemon healed now, next time be careful and try not to focus on just attacking the opposition. Defence is a key factor to winning a battle. Not just attacking and power."

"How do you know about-?"

"It is something that my dad taught me. That the strength of a pokemon lies with a mix of attack, defence, accuracy and evasion." Lorelei rested her elbows on the counter. "And he is a great man."

"Who is he?" the girl asked, taking the poke balls and putting them on her belt. "Who is he?"

"He is the great Professor Oak of the Kanto region."

"Wow. Gee, when I grow up I want to be just like you."

"Thank you, that is such a lovely thing to say. Actually, I have a free moment so why don't I come and see if I can give you any tips on how to win against other trainers."

"I'd like that. My name is Cloe."

"Nice to meet you Cloe, my name is Lorelei. Chansey, return." Chansey was absorbed by into its poke ball and Lorelei released Cyndaquil. "Okay Cyndaquil, you ready for some training?"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil ran for the exit.

"I don't think so, come back here Cyndaquil." Lorelei scooped Cyndaquil off the floor and held him tightly in her arms. "Where are you trying to get off to in such a hurry?"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil leapt out of Lorelei's arms out the door.

"Cyndaquil, come back here!" Lorelei yelled running after the tiny pokemon. She crashed into Ash and Misty facing off a man and woman who had a Totodile clinging to her hair. "Who are they?"

"They? THEY! How do you not address us in the correct manner!" The woman shook her head from side to side, the Totodile shaking vigorously.

"They are part of Team Rocket. James and Jessie." Misty said.

"They're not even wearing the most modern uniform, trust me, I wouldn't forget it anytime soon. Not after the times I came across them in the Kanto. They wear black now." Lorelei slapped her face. "What am I doing? Cyndaquil, scratch attack!" Cyndaquil leapt into the air and scratched at James' face.

"No, no, what are you doing? Get off of me." He swiped his hands at Cyndaquil who was sent flying through the air. Lorelei leapt into the air and caught her little friend in her arms.

"I got cha." Lorelei smiled as Cyndaquil nuzzled her neck. "Go on Pikachu, show them what you can do!"

"Yeah, thundershock!" Ash squealed. Pikachu leapt into the air and before she knew it, Team Rocket was gone. "Oh right."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked, landing on Ash's shoulder.

"Nice going Pikachu!" Lorelei smiled.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I wanted Lorelei to get a tiny head start on Ash for who got the first Johto pokemon. And a little Cyndaquil at that. I used to think that Totodile was the better of the three starter pokemon but Cyndaquil had suddenly started to grow on me. **


End file.
